Admit One
by void-flower
Summary: Draco overhears Ron and Hermione talking about Harry's conditions at the Dursley's. He is intrigued and needs to see for himself that the Almighty Potter is treated like a God at his Muggle residence  but is sorely surprised in more ways than one. [HPDM]
1. Overhearing Concern

First fic ever :)

I think everyone's seen the I-do-not-own disclaimer thirty too many times so I won't bother posting it. Just assume it's there.

**Overhearing Concern**

It was summer again, and the last days at Hogwarts were coming to a close in gorgeous weather. The end of the fifth year for three particular friends at the esteemed school was to be punctuated by sunny skies and what they would hope to be the start of an equally sunny summer holiday. The castle grounds were twinkling in bright sunshine as the students wandered after their last classes of the day, choosing spots under the few trees on the grounds to sit and chat under.

Under a tree furthest away from anyone else, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat discussing the end of the term, and the end of a devastating year for their friend. This year, while similar to the rest in some sense, was slightly different and hit Harry Potter hard.

"Poor bloke... How do you suppose he's _really_ doing? He's barely said a word to us since... since Sirius died..." said Ron, squinting as he looked up at the clouds passing by.

"To be honest, not well. He seems troubled more so than any other time we've seen him. It's not like when Cedric died, he was a friend. This time it was Harry's last remaining bit of family," said Hermione softly. It pained her to talk about Harry this way. She knew he has changed and he most likely wasn't coming back to the real world anytime soon. She moved to flatten herself against the grass and gazed up at the sky with her arms propped behind her head.

She's right, sighed Ron inwardly, although unwillingly. Times were changing, and Harry seemed to change right along with them. There was no helping it really, he was too involved and entwined with the good, and the bad. He shifted his legs down from under himself and moved to lay down next to Hermione. His eyes were aching from looking at the sun so much so he closed them, deeply inhaling the fresh summer air.

Hermione let out a long sigh and started to get up from her spot on the grass and looked at Ron with a questioning look.

"I'm going back in to do some more revision for the Transfiguration final. Will you join me? I can help you if you want."

"Sure, since I'm lousy at it anyways, " grumbled Ron as he rose from his comfortable spot. He would have rather stayed there all day if it were up to him.

They both got up and dusted themselves off and started towards the school. It would take them at least five minutes to get there and Hermione was now regretting picking a spot so far away to sit. It's not that she was lazy, she just figured she could be using those extra seconds studying for her approaching finals.

"Do you think I should ask Harry if he wants to come to the Burrow for the summer? It might cheer him up a bit," Ron asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

Hermione had drifted off into a mental fit about how she was losing precious time to her books and was startled by the voice of another so close to her. She almost asked for a repeat of what he had said, but from the inflection of his voice, she guessed that it was something she should be saying yes to anyways.

"Oh - yes. Of course," She blundered out.

Ron looked at her as if she had grown another set of ears and dismissed her weird behaviour for her worry about finals.

Back inside the considerably darker hallways, Hermione was a little surprised at the amount of people _not _studying. Some were even seventh years! Aren't they worried that they won't get as many NEWTs if they're using their precious time wandering the halls? Surely they must realise this...

Hermione was almost at the stairs when Ron grabbed her arm lightly and spun her in a different direction.

" - What? I thought we were going back to the common room?" She looked at Ron clearly confused.

"Can we sit out here for a bit? I just want to say something else before we go back up." He saw the face on her and added, "Don't worry - it won't take long. You'll still have plenty of time to revise."

She smiled and complied to being lead to a spot down the hall where they stopped and leaned against the windowsill. Hermione waited patiently for Ron to say what he felt he needed to say as she gazed out on the grounds. Where was Harry anyways? They hadn't seen him outside, which they thought he would be considering he loves the outdoors more than they did. There was no way he was studying for finals. That just wasn't Harry.

"I've always wondered... What could it be like at the Muggles' place Harry stays at over the summer. He's never spoken openly about it, but if we've asked he would say 'it's loads of fun' or something. He usually comes to the Burrow or to school from that place and he's unhappier than when he leaves school for the summer. Do those Muggles even understand who Harry is?"

Hermione also wondered, on countless occasions, what Harry's summer home was. Was it a safe haven from all his troubles? Or was it somewhere that amplified them ten-fold. From Harry's mood and general personality when he came from the Dursley's, it didn't seem like it was "loads of fun" at all. She knew that Harry was a fairly closed-off person and generally didn't spill all his secrets, but for something that happened often enough as the summer holidays, she thought it would have cropped up by now at least.

"I... I don't know Ron. You're right, he's never said anything so I guess we didn't really worry about it. It was obvious he was lying when he told us it was good there, but we know he'd never really tell us anything about it. It's just the type of person he is. He doesn't tell people much about himself. I guess he's afraid that no one would like him for who he really is. I get the feeling that he thinks most people will only ever see him as the Boy Who Lived. He can't hide from his identity so he doesn't really try," said Hermione, gazing down at the dots wandering the green grass. She looked up and faced Ron. He blinked and she continued, "I really don't think we can ever make him see that others think differently. Not everyone thinks he's just 'The Boy Who Conquered You-Know-Who over and over again' - especially us. My point in all this is that the Muggles' place he stays at is probably less than fun, if not horrible, and he would never tell us. He thinks he needs to do everything alone - just like he said before going to the Ministry."

Ron looked thoughtfully out onto the grounds and sighed. She was right, yet again. Harry seems to be unable to tell even his best friends anything. This thought angered Ron a bit, but he pushed that aside. What's more important is _why_he doesn't tell them anything. He probably just doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for him or get 'hurt' as he put it.

"True enough, but I suppose we could try to make him happier anyways. I'll definitely be asking him to the Burrow now. If it's true that his aunt and uncle's place is really that bad, then I want to get him out of there as soon as possible. I really couldn't even _imagine_ staying with _muggles_ over the holidays. You couldn't play Quidditch or anything!"

Ron. Always pushing Quidditch into something. It would probably be horrid for him if Quidditch was suddenly made illegal.

The pair took one last glance out on the sunny day out the window then turned and walked away still thinking about what was said between the two.

_Really now, this _is_ interesting. I always thought Perfect Potter wouldn't shy away from telling anyone his latest feat or how great his iconic life is. This is either a load of bollocks or my name isn't Draco Malfoy._

Standing over a similar windowsill one floor down, Draco Malfoy was also enjoying the view before returning to his exam revision. He was most pleasantly surprised when none other than the Mudblood and the Weasel were attempting to have a conversation in understanding the Great Potter. He really thought they were dim-witted. If Potter didn't want their filthy noses in his business, they ought to leave him be.

He was about to turn and leave, but another thought struck him.

_Does this mean that Great Potter isn't seating upon a throne in his dwelling and bowed to as if a God? Nah, that's complete rubbish. Muggles are just about as dim-witted as those two, and the ground on which Potter walks is probably considered sacred._

_However, I_ will _be immensely bored over the holidays and it wouldn't hurt to see an end to this question. Father will mostly likely never cease to drill those disgusting Death Eater tactics into me. Perhaps I will pay God Potter a visit in his Muggle home. Then I'll make sure to let the Weasel and the Mudblood know that there couldn't be anything less to worry about._

Draco turned and left the window, smirking to himself at his new hobby over the summer. If he couldn't get under Potter's skin enough at school, he would just have to branch out and irritate him to no end elsewhere.

It was quite simple, really.

... Except for that small fact of locating Harry's house.


	2. Locus Alio

**Locus Alio**

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ron staring at him from across the room. He quickly dismissed this as normal; Ron had been doing this often as of late. He figured there was something else wrong with him and Ron wasn't going to point it out anytime soon. He sighed and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Today was the last day of fifth year classes and he only wished school could go on for a little longer.

At breakfast, Harry was starting on his brown sugar speckled porridge when Ron and a sleep-deprived Hermione arrived. Harry could guess why Hermione looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for a week - finals. Finals were as important to her as Quidditch was to Ron. He gave them both a smile as they sat down opposite to him. They returned the smile and reached across the table to grab pieces of toast and pour juice for themselves. It was a quiet breakfast as usual; Harry liked it this way.

The first class of the day was Herbology in the green houses with the Hufflepuffs. Nothing too interesting - Professor Sprout only reminded them of the topics potentially on the final and let them review the rest of the class. Hermione couldn't be happier; she had received extra review time. It was like Christmas had come early for her. Ron on the other hand, just sighed and stared absent minded at the same page for the entire 45 minutes of class. Harry did the same but occasionally turned the page.

Next was the unfavourable potions with the equally unfavourable Snape. Harry didn't really want school to end, but he was glad he could at least get rid of potions for the summer. This was one of the very few bright sides of going back to the Dursleys.

Snape entered the classroom with the usual dramatic billowing of his robes and quickly glided to the front of the room.

"As much as it is my displeasure to allow you 'free time', there is nothing left to cover for your final so you may take this time to revise for your examination. In granting you this precious time, I expect at least an E on each of your OWLs."

Everyone, even most of the Slytherins, in the room audibly groaned at this high expectation. It was easy enough to obtain, Harry mused, had Snape actually been a teacher who taught them in a normal manner, which consisted of fair marking and sensible methods. He spent the remainder in his last fifth year potions class going over his sloppy notes and dreading the final. His notes didn't make any sense, so he stole a glance at Hermione's neat, colour-coded ones. Maybe he should have paid more attention in this class... Or any class for that matter.

Potions finally ended and Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to lunch. Of course, a day possibly would and _could_ not be complete without bumping into Malfoy. Literally bumping into him was a good deal more rare.

Harry was in the lead as they walked from the dungeons to the great hall when he turned the corner and collided straight on with Malfoy. Harry, having grown more than the blonde over the years was a bit stronger and more balanced, so he stayed where he was on his two feet. Malfoy, however, fell straight on his ass to the ground, spilling his books and other items around him.

"Watch where you're going Potty!" Spluttered Malfoy from below Harry. He was trying his best to look menacing from down there, but his eyes told of the pain when he landed hard on his bottom.

"Sorry, you're right as always," sighed Harry. He rolled his eyes for good measure.

He moved to the right, sidestepping the blonde on the floor and continued to the great hall. He really did not care in the slightest right now about the boy. This was the last day without finals and he intended to spend it in a good mood. Ron and Hermione followed suit, and glanced at Malfoy behind them, both wondering why there hadn't been a bigger fight of some sort.

_Alright. What's up with Saint Potter. Usually he would shout, scream, kick my stuff or SOMETHING. He just walked off! How dare he!_

Draco continued to angrily mutter to himself as he collected himself and his things from off the floor. What the hell has gotten Potter's knickers in a knot so tight that he won't even get angry anymore? It must be the fact he thinks of himself Godly and everything else is a mere speck on the ground compared to his golden existence. Yes, that's it.

* * *

Last class of the day, last class of the year. Harry, Hermione and Ron filed in just in time for Charms and seated themselves in the back of the room as usual. The Slytherins, of course, showed up 'fashionably' late and took their place in the only remaining spots - the front. This was the one drawback of coming late to Flitwick's class in that you always had to sit in the front which nobody liked to do.

"Listen here class! Today is the last day so there's nothing new to cover, but I will briefly tell you what's in store for next year! Exciting!" Announced Flitwick when the class had settled somewhat.

Malfoy and the fellow Slytherins put on mock faces of excitement and surprise and pretended to listen eagerly. The only Gryffindor, and probably the only student, _actually_ looking genuinely thrilled was Hermione. Any chance to learn something new, especially a topic in school that wasn't to be covered until later, was her idea of a gift. Harry and Ron exchanged looks of nonchalance and looked back at the professor to see what was indeed so exciting he couldn't contain himself.

"Next year," he smiled around at the class nearly hopping with excitement, "we will be uncovering the mysteries of advanced charms and looking at the _elusive,_" he chuckled at his pun, "Tracking and Locating charms!"

"Oooh boy that is absolutely thrilling," said Ron in mock excitement while Flitwick continued with his speech. Harry chuckled at Ron, who was now wringing his hands in false anticipation.

Down below in the first row, Malfoy and his cronies along with Pansy could be seem doing something similar to Ron. Hermione first scoffed at Ron, then looked down and scowled at the Slytherins' behaviour. She honestly wondered how none of them could be even a little bit enticed by something so interesting as Tracking charms. Who wouldn't be interested in being able to track and locate something that they've lost or misplaced. It would be very useful to learn!

For the rest of the class after the initial 'excitement' had worn off, the students mostly kept to themselves and were busy revising for the Charms OWL; Ron and Harry included.

* * *

On his way back to the Slytherin common room, Pansy asked Draco what he was doing over the holidays. That's when he remembered he was supposed to pay Potter a visit. He told Pansy he was doing some training with his Father and she shrugged and kept walking. Instead of heading for the common room, Draco instead told the three of them he was going to library instead to do some more solo revision. This was a lie of course; he was going to think of a way to somehow get to Potter's house.

In the library already, was Hermione doing the same thing Draco said he was going to be doing. She looked up from her Arithmancy notes and followed Draco as he waltzed in.

_I wonder what he's doing without his trusty cronies and that witch Pansy. Probably getting into more trouble._

Her wondering was cut short when Draco noticed her staring and he glared right back at her. She immediately buried her nose in a book again.

Draco wandered through the isles looking for nothing in particular. When he came back out of one isle, he glanced with no particular interest at the Mudblood. The Weasel had magically appeared and from the look of it, was teasing her about something. Vaguely intrigued, Draco doubled back down the isle he just came through to come out behind them.

"Looking up _more_ information on the charms for next year?" Commented Ron snidely.

"As a matter of fact I'm not. I'm reviewing for my final on Monday," shot back Hermione.

Ron looked a bit taken back by her short response, which was completely unexpected for him. He had walked around the halls looking for her, and assuming she was in the library, came here. He expected to find her rummaging through more books trying to find out what they'd be learning next term.

Clearly disturbed in her studies, Hermione got up and left the table before Ron could even realise what had happened.

"I'll, uh, see you later then?"

She didn't even turn around once as she left the library.

Draco watched this little drama unfold from behind a bookshelf and wondered how someone could be as dull as the Weasel. The Mudblood on the other hand, was obviously more clever but still irked him.

He continued mulling over how to get to Potter's house when the idea hit him like a book in the face.

"It's so bloody obvious! Why didn't I think of it before!" He smacked himself in the forehead and picked up his pace through the isles.

He looked through what seemed like thousands of books before finding one he knew he could count on. He opened a book titled "_Advanced Charms and their Many Uses"_ and flipped through the pages looking for the specific charm. He thought it was a bit amusing how he was doing the exact thing that the Weasel assumed Granger was doing.

Finally finding the page he was looking for, he got comfortable on the bench in the corner and starting reading. These charms didn't seem that advanced, he wondered why they were considered so difficult. Then his gaze travelled to the last paragraph.

"...the intended 'trackee' must be in constant close proximity of the object that has been charmed, and if this is not held the charm will fail. Close proximity is defined as within at least 2 feet of the intended track-able inanimate object at all times. The object to be charmed must not be magically altered or changed in anyway or the charm will fail," whispered Draco under his breath.

So this is why this charm is advanced. There was the added element of a constant proximity between the object in which the charm is applied and the intended 'trackee' as the book put it.

How the hell was this going to be possible? What was _that_ close to Potter at all times?

"There is also a required sibling charm to be applied to a piece of parchment in order to located the object with the person or animal wishing to be located. Once again, this parchment must not be altered magically while the charm is placed upon it or else the charm will fail. This secondary charm must be applied while the object being charmed is directly present, " he continued.

By this time, Draco was not alone on at the table. Hermione had come back to the library to resume her studying since Ron had interrupted her before. Ever since she sat down again, she noticed Malfoy was reading something quite seriously with his brows furrowed and his lips moving. She didn't know what he was doing, but she had never seen anyone so into a book before. Not even herself.

Draco felt eyes on him and looked up into the face of a curious Hermione Granger. She opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it. Instead of saying so vile remark as he usually would, Draco lowered his eyes and finished reading the bit at the bottom of the page. He scribbled down the incantation and some other notes about the charm and closed the book with a small thud. Hermione caught a brief glimpse of the cover and nearly gasped in surprise.

_I never knew he was such a good little student! I didn't think anyone, besides myself of course, would even have the slightest inclination to go look up next years topics in the library. And I haven't even done that yet! Something tells me this isn't just for the fun of knowing what's next term though..._

Hermione looked down as Malfoy walked by and looked up again when he was walking out the door. Her look of bewilderment didn't wear off for a few good minutes.

* * *

Walking back to the Slytherin common room, Draco was beside himself with delight. This was perfect, the coincidence of his Charms professor mentioning the exact thing that would answer his burning question - how to find Potter's house. There was only one tiny problem. What could he possibly charm that stayed with the Almighty Potter at all times so he could find out where he goes? He would need to think about that. He needed to think fast though, the term was finished a week from Monday.

♥♥♥

_**AN:**_ Holy crap I can't believe people actually reviewed my first chapter! I also had about 20 emails when I woke up this morning of people adding it to their alerts list! Thank you! ♥

PS I dislike how takes away my inter-story separators...

Thanks to Tori (fluffy-fuzzy-ears) for pre-reading this!


	3. Charming Eyes

**Charming Eyes**

Draco awoke the next morning with parchment scattered all over his chest, his shoes still on and his wand topping a dangerously heaping pile of more parchment on the floor beside his bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to get out of bed, stepping over the horribly messy pile strewn all over the floor and proceeded hunched over and zombie-like to the bathroom.

Upon entering the empty bathroom, he vaguely wondered why no one else was here at this hour, when normally the place is packed. One squinted look at the hourglass clock on the wall told him why.

"What the -", was all he managed to utter as he dashed around to shove a toothbrush in his mouth and tidy his hair. He was suddenly wide awake and sprinting like mad all around the fifth-year's dormitory trying to get all his stuff together in a second flat.

Draco accidentally kicked his precarious pile on his way back to find some suitable clothes, and thus wasted more time trying to find his wand once he felt he was ready to go. Missing breakfast he didn't mind, but being late for Transfiguration where he didn't have the benefit of his professor being as good as a friend, he did.

Just as the rest of the class was streaming into the classroom, Draco ran around the corner and immediately slowed to a steady walking pace so no one would see him flustered, as he was sure he looked. He stabilized his breath while making his way to the Slytherin side of the room, where he planted himself between Pansy and Goyle. Pansy turned and gave him a small smile, then noticing Draco's disheveled form, glanced upwards at his post-run hair.

"What happened to your hair," she asked, smile fading and eyes growing wider. She was not used to a single hair out of place on the boy, but his hair at this moment was strewn in every possible way, much resembling the famous Potter hair.

She raised her arms to try to smooth it out for him, but Draco beat her to it, now highly conscious about himself.

* * *

While arriving late into Potions was no problem for any Slytherin, it was a fairly large deal when a Gryffindor, one in particular, arrived a second late. A Slytherin could arrive ten minutes late to suffer only from an intense glare from the potions master, but Harry Potter arriving one second late was punished much more severely. 

"Late again Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said with a haughty sneer, "that will be... ten points from Gryffindor and you will join me in my office right before dinner this evening. Kindly take your seat so we can resume our lesson without your interruptions."

Harry grudgingly complied as he plunked himself down on the end of the bench next to Ron. This happened often enough that he was not bothered in the least about what had just happened. He looked over at the Slytherins, knowing just what to expect. They were all silently giggling and looking at each other as if they were whispering secrets about Harry that no one knew but them. Surprisingly though, the silent laughter stopped when Malfoy looked sharply at them. Then his gaze landed on Harry. Draco looked into green for a moment and Harry stared into grey. The owner of the grey eyes then broke the momentary contact and returned his vision to the front. Harry was a bit bewildered for a second, but then passed it off that Malfoy just wanted to keep in his favourite professor's good graces. He shrugged and moved his eyes back to his unopened textbook and waiting for Snape to start talking.

At least it never gets physical, he told himself, remembering any summer since he was a small boy. Not once has he been slapped around by an authority figure here, and he was glad it would probably never happen. Even if he was verbally harassed every time he stepped into the dungeons, late or not, he could ignore it easily. What wasn't easy to ignore were broken bones and bruises.

Draco looked onto the scene in front of him and couldn't help but scoff. Honestly, this happened almost everyday. Were his classmates that dull to laugh at it each time? And Professor Snape, even though Draco admired him, he couldn't help but think he was a bit... immature sometimes. He seemed to inwardly gloat to himself when he shot down Potter at the beginning of each lesson. Draco never understood this and may never understand the hatred Snape had for Potter. He clearly didn't detest every Gryffindor as much as Wonder Boy.

He quickly grew frustrated at his housemates' snickers for interrupting his thoughts and shot them a look of annoyance. He wanted to get back to the lesson alright, but he also felt embarrassed to be associated with such low-lives as his housemates seemed to be at this moment. He felt like the shining emerald atop a dusty pile of rocks and thus took it in his responsibility to keep his house in order somewhat.

When he caught Potter's eye after glaring at his housemates, Potter was looking straight at him. Draco looked him right back, unconcerned of why Boy Wonder was looking at the pride of the Slytherins.

The rest of the lesson progressed as if Harry's arrival had not even happened, or as if Harry never came at all. Few times Harry knew the answer to one of Snape's seemingly difficult questions and raised his hand beside Hermione, but given the choice of Harry or the know-it-all, Snape chose Hermione, determined to ignore Harry's existence. This probably should have made Harry feel even more dejected, but he shrugged it off, just like everything else. He really wondered why he even bothered at all.

* * *

It was now lunch hour, and an hour that Harry was more than happy to spend with the comfort of his two best friends and good food. They sat at the end of the long Gryffindor table mainly keeping to themselves as they ate. Hermione had her nose so close to the book she was reading she almost missed her mouth when trying to direct a fork full of mashed potatoes and wiped them all over the page. When she realized her face so close to the table she sat up straight and ate a few bites at a reasonable level away from the book. Ron, on the other hand, left his messy pile of books to one side and was staring straight into his heaping plate of food as he ate with haste. Harry looked between the two and couldn't help but smile. His friends were so different when they did anything. He guessed that he was probably the middle of the two extremes while eating, as he had a book out on his lap but ate normally as well. He sighed and returned to his tattered book on his lap. He was really reluctant to study Potions today. 

He looked up to refill his goblet of pumpkin juice when he caught a pair of eyes from across the hall. Malfoy was looking at him in a calculating sort of way and Harry couldn't figure out why, or much less why he was even looking at him in the first place. He gave Malfoy a kind of quizzical look and continued with his task of pouring the juice. He then went back to his eating and reading.

From across the hall, Draco still watched Harry as he poured his juice and returned to his book. He had barely registered that Potter had looked up at him he was studying him so hard. He sat there, with his hand cupping his chin and his elbow on the table, staring fixedly at the Gryffindor across the expanse. No one else seemed to notice or care, and neither did Draco. All that mattered was looking at Harry and trying to discover something that he had with him at all times so he could cast his charm before school ended. After staring for about ten minutes, he decided to feed his growling stomach and get ready for next class. What was he going to use to cast the spell on? Something that needed to be with the Boy Wonder at all times, Draco mused to himself.

He was good at solving problems, but this one had seemed to have stumped him for a bit. It couldn't be clothing, since he full well knew that everyone, including the dirtiest of folk, changed their clothes once in a while to have them washed. What about shoes?

'No,' Draco thought, inwardly rolling his eyes, 'even if Potter lives in a Muggle house, he wouldn't want to make it any dirtier by leaving his shoes on inside.'

When the chatter in the hall started to get louder, Hermione took this as her cue to close her book with a snap and alert the now bursting Ron and the silent Harry that class was about to start. She only had to look at Ron since he seemed to realise this as well, but she needed to give Harry a little prod to wake him from his half-doze. It seemed he had begun to fall asleep while reading the potions volume.

The three of them collected their things and headed upstairs for their last class of the day: double Defence Against the Dark Arts. This was by far Harry's favourite subject since he really did shine in this class. Who else could actually relate theory from the class to the real world of dark wizards? This was probably the only time of the day where Harry mentally woke up and felt refreshed as if he had been sleeping for weeks. He visibly looked better than before, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice as they made their way up the changing staircases.

Following not far behind was Draco, and then behind him was the majority of the Slytherin fifth years. Draco still had his eyes on Harry, still trying to solve his problem. When the trio ahead reached the top of the set of stairs, Draco made sure to place his gaze elsewhere, so he wouldn't be discovered staring at the same place that the Mudblood, Weasel, and Potty currently occupied.

All the Gryffindors and Slytherins filed in to the classroom and waited for their instructor to begin. This wouldn't have been long, if an instructor was there to begin with.

"I wonder who we get since Umbridge got the sack," Ron casually questioned. Everyone was thrilled that witch had left Hogwarts. Even the infamous Inquisitorial Squad had not wasted a moment to disband promptly after she left. It was rumoured they were just in her little club in order to be on her 'good' side - if she even had one.

"I hope it's not Snape," Harry said, voicing his fear ever since Ron reminded them that it could be anyone who was their stand-in professor since Umbridge left. Would Dumbledore give Snape the satisfaction of teaching his most sought-after class? Hopefully not, Harry wished fervently.

Then, as it always seemed to be, Harry's worst fear was confirmed when the door opened quickly and Professor Snape waltzed into the room. The Gryffindors let out a collective groan and the Slytherins all grinned and either looked tauntingly at the Gryffindors across the room or warmly at their Head of House.

"As much as I disprove of prior teachings in this class, the last was by far the worst so it is with great reluctance that I must teach you something you may think of as 'fun'," Snape drawled on and said the last word as if he was going to vomit. "Since I have no idea what level you all have sunk to with the previous instructor, I shall let you all find partners and demonstrate to me what you may, or may not, have learned so far."

There was a lot of shuffling and scraping of chairs as everyone paired off with members of their own house. Since Harry had been actively practicing along with the rest of the DA, there was no need for them to feel nervous at all. Even with Snape down their necks, Harry felt it was a chance to show that the Gryffindors weren't stupid after all.

Ron and Hermione immediately sprang together looking apologetic at Harry, and left him with Neville. This wasn't bad of course, since Neville had improved drastically over the last few months in the DA. Snape would definitely be in for a little surprise. Harry hoped it was a big shock to Snape how they all seemed to know a lot more about DADA then they let on.

All the Gryffindors that had been members of the DA immediately began to work brandishing their wands. They started with simple spells and Harry grinned when Snape seemed to display mild surprise. Dean and Seamus were busy with the disarming spell while Ron and Hermione were successfully repelling eachother's spells with excellent use of the shield spell.

Harry was too busy watching his fellow classmates and Neville caught him off guard with an _Expelliarmus!. _Harry watched the wand fly out of his hand and land in front of Snape, who was watching everything from behind him. Harry glanced down at the wand and went to go pick it up but the professor picked it up first.

"Surprising Longbottom," Snape said with a mild expression of bewilderment, "I never knew you could cast a spell without destroying other objects within your vicinity."

Neville looked a bit taken aback but Harry turned around and gave him a look that told Neville to ignore the sarcastic professor. Harry politely asked for his wand back and Professor Snape gave it back without saying a word. Harry then turned and walked back to where he was standing, leaving a narrow-eyed professor in his wake.

"That was brilliant Neville!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper. "Just ignore him though, you did really well. You should have seen the look on his face from up close!"

This seemed to make the nervous boy feel better, and they continued practicing what they learned over the previous months in their secret defensive club. Harry managed to make Neville's wand fly out of his grasp only once, and every other time he successfully blocked it with a _Protego!_. The class was starting to settle down and everyone was looking at the Gryffindors that seemed to have developed this talent over night. They all knew, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, that they definitely were not taught all this in class with Umbridge.

"That will be quite enough," Snape said over the light chatter, "it appears some of you," he looked at Harry specifically, "seem to know what you're doing, so I will move on from there. Today I think it would be beneficial for a little dueling match to see how well you can use spells to defend and offend. Please find a member of the other house to duel with, or I shall choose for you." Again, he look pointedly at Harry.

Harry stood with the others, expecting Snape to announce is partner whether he liked it or not. Before he heard his name being called, Malfoy was right in front of him with a smirk plastered on his face. Harry wondered why Malfoy would choose him for a partner so quickly when clearly he wasn't completely unprepared as demonstrated earlier. Snape seemed to notice this unlikely event and smirked as well. Harry felt as though something bad was about to happen.

They all formed a line across the room where they faced their opponents. Hermione was facing Pansy and Ron was facing Crabbe. Harry privately snickered when he imagined Crabbe flat on his back when Ron was through with him. Hermione won't have much trouble either. He moved himself to face Malfoy across from him, and noticed he was _still_ staring intently at him.

_What is _with_him. I know I'm the most awful thing to walk to planet according to him, but this doesn't explain why I also find him staring at me._

Snape signaled for everyone to begin and soon there were wands flying everywhere and shouts as people cried out spells before their opponents beat them to it. Like Harry predicted, Crabbe was on his back before Harry or Draco uttered their first words, and Hermione only took a second longer with Pansy. Both of them smiled smugly to themselves as the two Slytherins on the floor collected themselves. They looked at their professor and silently demanded an answer to why they were beaten so easily. _  
_  
Harry heard Malfoy speak and casually flicked his wand while saying the proper incantation for a shield while still looking at his friends. He then turned to face his attacker, but instead of the smirk Malfoy was wearing before, he now had a scowl on his pale face. He wouldn't be flicked away like that.

"Am I not challenging enough for you Potty?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course you are Ferret," Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand, looking elsewhere.

This was Harry's game, and Malfoy would need to do much more than this if he wanted even a slim chance of beating Harry. Malfoy's scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed as Harry thought of the next move. He readied himself, and before Malfoy said his next words, Harry attacked him with a disarming spell.

"_Expelliarmus!"_Harry shouted. To his slight dislike, Malfoy was a bit quicker than the other Slytherins, all defeated now, and he quickly blocked the spell. Harry thought of the next thing he would try, and if it worked, he promised he would buy some sweets for himself next time they went to Hogsmeade.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried as each student in the room and Professor Snape watched their every move.

Draco did not block this and fell to the floor in a dazed sort of heap. The Gryffindors in the room immediately broke into applause and shouted their congratulations to Harry over the groaning bunch of Slytherins. Even the Gryffindors who had not been in the DA managed to successfully defeat their opponent. It was a clear Gryffindor: 1, Slytherin: 0.

"_Eneverate,_" Snape muttered pointing his wand at Draco on the floor. He was clearly embarrassed by the display and did not even look at the blonde boy as he stood still looking like he just woke from a fitful nap.

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk. He looked at Malfoy first this time, and when there was a connection of green and grey, Harry drew his face into a full blown I-just-kicked-your-ass smirk. Just as Draco was about to return to his Slytherin side of the room, Ron bumped into Harry after a vigorous high-five and Harry's glasses went flying to the floor. They broke and then a passing Gryffindor stepped on them, adding to the number of shards on the floor.

"Oh - sorry Harry! I'll fix those in a second," Ron said with sincere apology written on his features. He pointed his wand to the floor and said _reparo_ and the glasses magically sprang back to one piece. Ron picked them up and held them in his outstretched hand for Harry to take.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking them, "no problem, really."

Ron gave him a swift pat on the back and went back to talking with Hermione. Harry looked up and this time, Draco was not only looking at him _again_, he was looking at him as if he'd gained another bolt-shaped scar. Harry dismissed this completely and walked out the door since class had ended by now.

_His glasses! How could I not think of this sooner? He would be the Boy Who Couldn't See Two Feet without them._

Pansy had trotted over at this exact moment and Draco snapped out of his exciting thoughts.

"Draco, Draco! Class ended 5 minutes ago! We're leaving you behind if you don't come now!"

"Yeah, alright, keep your panties on," drawled Draco as he left the room with the rest of his house.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for such a huge delay! If there is one thing university is good for, it's chewing up all your time and spitting it back out rendering it useless. I meant to write this two weekends ago but either I was a bit lazy or doing too much math. I was also reading the fifth book again. I now realize I'm forgetting stuff from canon, so let's pretend Lucius never went to Azkaban. I don't think it will make too much of a difference, but I just thought I'd mention it. I know there's a bunch of other I was going to say, but it's 3am now so I think I will go to bed. /yawn.

Oh yeah, and sorry if this chapter seems really dragged out in places, but I wanted to make it longer :3

Go job to those who figured out it was his glasses! XP

PS: I'm trying to keep this story in character as much as possible. I can't stand stories where Harry and Draco randomly get together and love each other after one night. That doesn't even happen in RL! It will be one of those gradually-realisation-of-more-than-friendship stories most likely.


	4. Confrontation

**Admit One – Chapter Four – Confrontation**

It was another sunny day on the Hogwarts grounds, but nearly no one was out enjoying them. Today was the last day of the term, and all students were either writing their last exams or packing up to go home for the holidays.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, the fifth year students were feverishly studying for their potions final that afternoon. With a professor like Snape, even if they studied all day and night they might not even pass. It was also OWL year and the Potions final was said to be the most difficult. This fact did not ease the students' troubles in the least.

At the table in the far corner, three friends sat reviewing their potions notes for the hundredth time. Hermione was pressing her nose into her manual on top of a neatly stacked pile of books and Ron was ruffling his parchment looking for a specific note on Calming Potions. Harry, contrary to what everyone else was going, was staring out the window wishing he could go play Quidditch or simply fly around on his Firebolt. He longed for the exhilarating air rushing into his lungs or the wind through his hair. It was the last day he would have any chance in doing any of that until September, and he hadn't even flown at all since his 'permanent' ban. Just his luck the ban was lifted just in time for finals.

"Harry, Harry!" he heard to his left, "You've been staring outside for half an hour!"

"Oh... Sorry," Harry said as he made to open his potions manual. He really didn't feel like studying at all.

"After this potions final, I'll be glad to get out of here for the holidays," Ron more or less said to himself, "then I can fly around all day and not have to fret about school until the fall."

"But you have reading to do over the break! Don't you want to know what we're doing next year?" Hermione was practically shouting at him from across her books.

"No," was Ron's simple reply with a grin. It was funny how Hermione acted about books and schoolwork. You'd have to be mental to do extra work over the holidays.

Harry watched his two friends argue pointlessly about things that would never change for about a second then returned to his daydreams outside the window. No flying... until next fall. How was he supposed to survive this long. He didn't even get a real break at the Dursleys' either. He might have even traded his summer life for reading books and doing homework he was so desperate to get out of that hell-hole.

"Harry - oh he's doing it again - Harry!"

"Mmm?" Harry was interrupted again from his thoughts.

"Aren't you glad to get this year over with too? I mean... it was especially stressful for you too."

Stressful. That seemed to be a bit of an understatement. Umbridge reigned supreme over the year, no Quidditch for the majority of the same year, the OWLs, and the Cho disaster. Those were all stressful in themselves but most of all: Sirius was gone. No one else had been tossed through all of that agony _then_ had their only family left disappear forever. Harry looked at Hermione after she asked if he would be glad the holidays were one day away. Then he looked at Ron, envying him for his ability to fly around his house on a broomstick.

"Yes of course, I can't wait to get out of here," he finally said, forcing himself to seem happy. He plastered a fake grin on his mouth for good measure to make sure he really convinced them. They weren't hard to convince after all.

Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice Harry's show of mock joy and took this as genuine. They both flashed him a smile and got on with they were doing before. However, it was Harry's turn to be fooled, since as soon as he turned to look outside again, Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances he did not see. They clearly picked up on the blatant lie they were fed and were silently weighing its hidden message.

After a few seconds, Ron looked at Hermione with a small shrug that told her not to worry too much about it. He then turned back to his notes. Hermione wouldn't let go of her anxiety over Harry this easily, but she told herself that Ron probably understood him a bit better since they were both in the same dorm and they were both boys. Even though it was obvious why Harry seemed a little off, she didn't see any plausible solutions for how to fix it. Nothing she or anyone else could do would bring back Sirius or undo the Umbridge or Cho mess.

Only in the last hour, Harry finally pulled his gaze from the window and got to work cramming for his potions final. He knew he should care a bit more since he wanted to become an Auror later on, but at this point, he really didn't. He also knew he would regret it later.

As it approached two in the afternoon, the fifth-year Gryffindors packed up all their stuff and headed down to the Great Hall to sit their examination which would determine whether they would continue on with Potions or not. Harry had the feeling that some students might just fail to be rid of the Snape for the rest of their lives.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors writing the exam trudged as slowly as possible down to the Great Hall. The only person whose step was a little light was Hermione. She was the only person looking more than dismayed at the prospect of writing the potions final in ten minutes.

When they got to the massive doors leading into the large open room they usually sat to eat, they were met by the Slytherins who were also writing the exam at the same time. Even house rivalries seemed to be put on hold as students from the same house quizzed each other on different properties of Aconite and other various plants used for potion-making.

Harry stood back from the crowd of frantic students and tried to remember some of his scribbled notes. No good. He didn't feel like even writing this damn thing. He much more felt like fighting some death eaters or a dragon again. Much more fun than a potions final. What was the point of him even writing it, no matter how well or poorly he did, Snape would mark him the same: Poor -- or worse, Troll. There was no chance in the whole magical world of getting anything above a pass. It probably wasn't wise for him to be going into the final like this...

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione was snapping in his face, "We're allowed to go in now!"

The door had just opened and Hermione had herself pressed against the other keen students to get in. Harry, Ron and everyone else walked slowly towards to door with grim faces.

Harry sat down at his predetermined seat on the left side of the room. He wasn't near any windows or interesting sights so he would be bored during the final when he wasn't writing answers. He took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes before leaning back in his chair and looking around the room. Most people he saw were just as excited as him about the final and the rare person looked like a distraught mess. Snape wasn't_that_ bad, he thought. Besides, he was treated the absolute worst anyways.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his reverie. Someone had plunked themselves down behind him. harry turned around, hoping to see a friendly face he could talk to while waiting, but it was a blonde Slytherin instead. What luck, to have Malfoy writing behind him the entire time.

"Ready for the final Potter? I'm sure you'll do well," he said with a sneer. He and everyone else knew that Snape far from favoured the local hero.

All Harry did was grumble and turn back around to stare as his desk. Professor Snape had begun to hand out the finals now and he was coming down to the line to Harry. Snape slapped the papers on Harry's desk and gave him a small sneer before continuing on to Malfoy, who he gave what you could tell was a smile or sorts. Harry sighed and got to work.

* * *

The exam was now over and the students dragged themselves off their seats and walked like the undead towards the exits. Instead of going up to their dormitories, most decided to go outside and the enjoy the calm weather. The could pack later. Harry was still at his desk, waiting for Malfoy to get up first in case he was waiting for Harry to get up first and try something nasty on him. He heard shuffling behind him and thought the coast was clear. He got up and -- he was on the floor before he even extended his legs all the way. Malfoy had _accidently_ swung his books at the _wrong_ time and hit him square in the chest. The small bag he was carrying flew to his right and his glasses propelled off his face to land in front of him. He looked up at Malfoy ready to hear his poor excuse for this. Instead, the blonde was smiling wickedly down at him with a gleam in his cold gray eyes. He bent down and picked up Harry's glasses and took out his wand. He gave it a quick wave and then another, this time saying _reparo. _Harry vaguely wondered what the previous wave was, but he simply assumed Malfoy was trying to be fancy and non-verbally repair his glasses.

"Sorry about that Potter, here, all fixed," Malfoy said lightly as he handed the glasses back to Harry. Harry was half expecting he would extend his arm and help him up too, but that was pushing it.

Harry heard more scuffs and squeaks behind him as Ron and Hermione jogged to his desk. Ron, as usual, looked red in the face whenever the Slytherin was around and Hermione was lightly scolding him for getting riled up so easily.

"I saw what he did! The bastard," Ron told Harry. Right then, Harry didn't really care what had happened at all. He was still surprised for his glasses being fixed.

"He fixed my glasses though," Harry countered. Was he trying to defend Malfoy?

Hermione immediately took them off his face and held them up for close inspection. She waved her wand a few times, apparently testing for tricks left for Harry. Her face grew frusterated when she couldn't find anything, and gave them back to Harry. She wore a frown, but one of thought and calculation. She was probably thinking of why the git would do that and how come he didn't leave anything else behind. She has half expecting them to explode on poor Harry's face after some time.

"They look fine, but I still don't trust them. You should take them to Professor McGonagall for her to check them over," Hermione said with a commanding voice that left no room for argument.

"I think they're fine, I'll just keep them. It's the last anyways, I don't want to bother McGonagall anyways."

Hermione took this as her cue to huff off, leaving Harry and Ron in the great hall still. As if nothing had ever happened, they started walking towards the stair cases to go up and pack their stuff. Ron still looked a bit distrustful of the glasses but he recovered as soon as the subject changed. Harry couldn't keep his mind off how Malfoy fixed his glasses. He even seemed _nice_ while doing it.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Draco said from the privacy of the dormitory room that was currently empty, "He never realized what else I put on the glasses! Even Granger won't find it... she doesn't even know what she's looking for anyways."

Draco was beside himself with glee as he smiled and spoke to his image in the mirror. On the small table before him was the piece of parchment that now had a small red dot. The dot was about two inches from the center and told Draco where Harry Potter's glasses were, relative to the center where Draco was. The spell had also drawn itself a small compass and two rulers down the adjacent sides of the bottom left corner. It seemed like the tracking spell was basic enough that it only allowed for relative distances and didn't count vertical distances either. It was good enough for Draco though, he only needed Potter's general whereabouts to get to him.

Draco twiddled his wand between his fingers and sat down on his four-poster bed clad with green and silver. Tonight was the last night, and he had accomplished his goals so far. The next step was to get to the muggle house where his target lived for the summer.

* * *

Long time for an update I know! Writers block busy. :) 


End file.
